


Blow this house down

by Narial



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Triple Drabble, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narial/pseuds/Narial
Summary: Madara wondered if he just didn’t move, would he crumble away with the roof?





	Blow this house down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts), [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/gifts), [VagabondDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In a Definite Place at a Definite Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426930) by [Pepperdoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperdoken/pseuds/Pepperdoken), [VagabondDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagabondDawn/pseuds/VagabondDawn), [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 



Madara could feel himself losing time, losing sanity, losing the respect of the clan, but it was so hard to care about any of it. The shadows whispered to him and he was so _angry_ all the time he hardly noticed it anymore, simmering away under all of his other feelings. It was the only thing keeping him going sometimes. Madara had barely left the house in days, but he needed to move or he would set fire to the walls around him. He stalked to the gates, no destination in mind only a vague idea of getting _away_. He was pulled from his fugue by an unexpected crowd just inside the gates, heatedly debating how many should go out again. 

“What happened?” He demanded of the closest guard. A hush fell over the crowd before he cleared his throat and reported, “Kagutsuchi-kun was due back several hours ago, and a Senju patrol was spotted close to the Southeast border. Yakumi led a patrol out but hasn’t reported back yet.” 

Madara swept through the crowd with a curt “I will check then,” and left, glad for the clear goal. Find the boy, fight the Senju if required. He didn’t know if he hoped it was required. 

The siblings were a surprise, but at least they had all stayed together. He felt relief wash through him. These ones, at least, he had been able to save. He hardly noticed how they shrank away from him; it was no more than he expected (than he deserved). The siblings didn’t freeze though, unlike most of his younger clansmen, and he found himself liking them for it. It distracted him from the surge of anger at their state (where were their weapons, their armor? How low had the clan fallen?). Focus on the mission.


End file.
